


Words

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drawing, F/M, Happy Ending, I don't know how to tag this, Light Angst, Recovery, Writing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es extraño como ocurre lo que, con tal convicción, me dije que jamás pasaría. Aquella noche los rechacé a ambos. Me negué a tomar jamás una decisión. Aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma, no he tomado ninguna decisión.</p><p>Situado al final de los libros, por lo que hay spoilers del final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Pues nada, después de haberle estado dandi vueltas a la idea, he conseguido escribirla. La verdad es que no sé cómo ha quedado, espero que sea realista y Katniss no me haya quedado OoC, así como el resto de los personajes.  
> Espero que disfruten del one-shot.

Es extraño como ocurre lo que, con tal convicción, me dije que jamás pasaría. Aquella noche los rechacé a ambos. Me negué a tomar jamás una decisión. Aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma, no he tomado ninguna decisión. No realmente, pues ya estaba tomada aquella noche, sólo que no me di cuenta.

Realmente ninguno de los besos de Gale despertaron en mí el hambre que me provocaban los de Peeta, jamás los busqué. Nunca he necesito a Gale como a Peeta. Los besos de Gale, sus brazos no fueron añorados jamás. Sin embargo moría por dentro mientras deseaba los de Peeta, mientras deseaba poder sentir de nuevo sus dedos entrelazarse con los míos.

El presidente Snow sólo avivó la llama de los primeros juegos.

Y es por eso que ahora misma estoy aquí, frente a él. Nunca he sido buena hablando y menos de mis sentimientos. Y por eso paseo mis manos por mis cabellos nerviosamente buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Peeta me sonríe tranquilamente, mientras termina de regar las flores. Le gusta venir a cuidarlas al menos una vez a la semana. Y yo se lo agradezco porque tiene una cualidad innata para cuidar todo lo bello que le rodea. Algunas veces viene y me da algunos consejos para que mientras estén a mi cuidado no se marchiten.

A veces se queda parado durante unos segundos y veo que todo su cuerpo se tensa, ambos sabemos lo que eso significa, pero no decimos nada. Sé que él no quiere hablar de ello, al igual que nunca hablamos de mis pesadillas. Nos limitamos a sobrevivir juntos, a apoyarnos y a internar vivir lo más normalmente que podamos. No se trata de huir de la realidad, sino de intentar continuar con nuestras vidas.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? –me pregunta con una sonrisa.

Niego con la cabeza. Sé que es el momento oportuno para decirle lo que siento, para declararme, pero el momento pasa y yo me limito a sonreír.

Y entonces empieza a hablar sobre las flores, sobre lo hermosas que se verán cuando todas se abran. Habla de lo hermosa que se verá mi casa y yo misma rodeada por ellas. Comentamos lo bien que está yendo todo y sobre la reconstrucción del Distrito 12.

\- No me dejan ayudar en las obras –dice apenado-. No sé si piensan que soy demasiado débil…

\- Creo que piensan que ya has hecho demasiado –replico con rapidez-, o quizás prefieren que les lleves pan, o esos dulces que tan bien te salen.

Ríe y sus ojos brillan con fuerza. Y yo me pregunto cómo estaría ahora mismo sin él.

\- Katniss… -parece que va a decir algo más, pero permanece callado-. Nada, déjalo. No importa.

Yo no sé qué hacer, sus ojos me miran como si esperasen algo por mi parte. Pero yo me limito a callar y a esperar, tal y como él hace. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente durante unos segundos.

Y cuando sus ojos vuelven a centrarse en las rosas, desearía haberle besado. Me disculpo y entro un instante a la casa para sacar unas bebidas. Jamás pensé que declararse costase tanto, no después de haber visto a Peeta hacerlo con tanta soltura y naturalidad a lo largo de los juegos.

Cuando vuelvo con las bebidas, estamos un rato más hablando hasta que él se va. Quiere repartir algunos bollos entre los trabajadores.

\- Creo que si algún día les fallo no me lo van a perdonar, ya que no hago otra cosa –dice mientras se empieza a alejar.

\- No lo creo –replico. Nadie jamás se enfadaría con él, más que enfadarse se preocuparían por si le ha pasado algo a Peeta-. ¿Vendrás mañana? –pregunto entonces.

Él me sonríe.

\- Claro que vendré, soy tu panadero personal –bromea.

\- Hasta mañana entonces.

\- Hasta mañana.

Realmente desearía que viniese por la noche a mi casa, o que me dejase ir a la suya, no importa realmente el lugar. Yo sólo quiero dormir protegida entre sus brazos. Pero no se lo digo porque no sería justo para él. Ya he jugado con sus sentimientos cuando le pedía que se quedase conmigo, y sin tener una respuesta clara por mi parte, no podría pedírselo. Además que quizás no sienta lo mismo por mí.

Me vuelvo y veo la casa de Haymitch, ya no le queda alcohol. Decido ir a visitarle para ver cómo está. Ya lo vi esta mañana, pero en su estado no me gusta dejarle demasiado solo. Ayer sé que Peeta fue a cenar con él, hoy me toca a mí.

Al entrar veo como poco a poco consigue vivir casi como una persona normal. Sigue teniendo la casa desordenada y llena de basura, pero las montañas de desperdicios han desaparecido y hay zonas de suelo que se ven entre tanta porquería. Quizás Sae la grasienta esté consiguiendo lo que nadie más podría.

Haymitvh está tirado en su sillón, despierto.

\- Hola preciosa –me saluda-. Ya me estaba preguntando cuánto tardaríais alguno de los dos en aparecer.

\- ¿Tienes comida? –pregunto a modo de saludo.

\- No sé lo que Sae ha dejado en mi despensa.

Suspiro, pero no digo nada. Ya nos hemos hartado Peeta y yo de regañarle, y nunca ha servido para nada. En vez de eso le propongo que baje a mi casa a cenar. Y mientras lo hago pienso en algo más.

\- Quizás podríamos cenar los tres juntos –propongo-. No hoy, quizás sea algo precipitado para Peeta, pero otros días…

Haymitch me sonríe con cierta burla.

\- ¿Propones hacer reuniones de viejos vencedores?

\- Búrlate, pero sabes que es una excelente idea…

\- Para ver lo desgraciados que somos, ¿no?

Le miro de soslayo.

\- Eso se nos da muy bien a los dos –digo-. Peeta se podría a hablar sobre cualquier cosa lejana a los juegos.

Y entonces me doy cuenta del bien que podrían hacerlos esas cenas, o el pasar más tiempo los tres juntos. Prácticamente siempre que Haymitch, Peeta y yo hemos estado en el mismo espacio ha sido por algún tema relacionado con los juegos, o la rebelión. Si consiguiéramos estar los tres juntos para algo más… algo menos doloroso…

\- ¿Qué me dices?

\- ¿Por qué lo propones realmente preciosa? –me pregunta seriamente-. ¿Quieres estar más tiempo a solas con el chico? Porque si es así –continúa-, me parece mal que me pongas como excusa. Como también me parece mal que lo utilices sólo para sentirte bien –finaliza.

Me muerdo el labio al escuchar sus palabras e intento ignorarlas, pero la verdad es que me han hecho daño. Me duele que mi propio mentor tenga esa imagen tan retorcida de mí. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene esa imagen de mí?

Aunque mi primera reacción es la de salir de allí y dejarle abandonado, consigo reponerme y voy hasta él.

\- Si tan mal te parece la idea, podrías haberte limitado a rechazarla –le digo con acidez-. Lo hacía por los tres, también por Peeta. Creo realmente que sería bueno estar los tres juntos haciendo algo normal, no luchando por salvar la vida de uno de nosotros.

Me doy media vuelta con toda la indignación posible.

\- Ahora levántate que nos vamos a comer algo.

Haymitch me hace caso sin molestarse en replicarme y me sigue con más docilidad de la normal. Al llegar a casa, caliento una comida que Sae me había dejado y la sirvo.

\- Lo siento preciosa –me dice entonces Haymitch-. Siento haber sido tan duro, pero tienes que entender que no eres la única que aprecia a ese muchacho.

Levanto la mirada de mi plato sin entender exactamente qué quiere decir.

\- Le he visto darlo todo por ti, incluso por mí. Y nosotros no hemos sido muy agradecidos en ocasiones; tú con tus sentimientos confusos, yo con mi necesidad de continuar con mi alcoholismo sin importar a quien hiera para conseguir alcohol.

Entonces entiendo algo de lo que me quiere decir.

\- Hemos sido egoístas con él Katniss. Y no quiero que lo sigamos siendo más.

Entiendo todo lo que quiere decir Haymitch. Peeta ha perdido muchas cosas en el camino, ha perdido a su familia, a sus amigos, ha perdido incluso parte de su vida… y sigue luchando por avanzar, por recuperar algo de lo que perdió. Estoy segura de que Peeta cada día se pasea por el Distrito 12 intentando recordar todo aquello que permanece borroso en su mente. Pero Peeta jamás se ha lamentado, no como hemos Haymitch y yo.

Miro a mi pobre mentor y veo como quiere proteger a Peeta, como quiere que sea sincera con él y que no me vuelva a aprovechar de él. Quiere que lo que haya entre Peeta y yo sea real, no una forma de escape mía para sentirme bien conmigo misma.

\- Realmente creo que cenar todos juntos alguna vez puede ser una buena idea, si ambos lo hacemos por las razones correctas.

Asiento. Y él entiende por qué lo hago.

Hemos sido tan miserables los dos, tan injustos.

\- Creo que a Peeta le agradará la idea.

Cuando me despido de Haymitch en la puerta de su casa tengo otra idea. Recuerdo las charlas con el doctor Aurelius, como insiste en que haga algo que me ayude a superar todo el dolor y que me permita vivir en paz conmigo misma.

Corro hasta mi casa y entro en el estudio en el que se encuentra el cuaderno que Peeta y yo estuvimos haciendo una vez. Creo que al doctor Aurelius le gustará mi idea, y le gustará aún más cuando sepa que quiero hacerla junto con Peeta.

Esa noche consigo dormir sin pesadillas, no es un sueño tranquilo, pero no me despierto en mitad de la noche entre gritos y sudor con un sentimiento agonizante que casi no me deja respirar. Me despierto descansada.

Cuando bajo a desayunar me encuentro con Sae y su nieta.

\- ¿Ha pasado ya Peeta con el pan? –pregunto tras saludar a ambas.

\- Aún no –responde-. Hoy te has levantado demasiado temprano.

Asiento y espero a que llegue, pero no desayuno. Quiero invitarle a que tome algo conmigo cuando traiga el pan con queso que sé que ha hecho especialmente para mí.

Seguramente me cueste proponérselo, pero estoy segura que no me costará tanto como el decirle lo que siento. Quizás si acepta la actividad me sienta con más fuerzas y más valentía para declararme.

Al llegar le abro la puerta y le invito a entrar.

\- Quisiera proponerte algo –empiezo a decir cuando ya he conseguido convencerle de que se tome algo conmigo-. Ya sabes que estoy en terapia con el doctor Aurelius.

\- Como el resto –sonríe. Es la primera vez que comentamos algo sobre las llamadas que recibimos de nuestro amable doctor.

\- Me ha estado proponiendo que haga alguna actividad que me ayude a superar todo por lo que he pasado y hasta ayer no había encontrado nada qué realmente me ayudase, aunque he empezado muchas propuestas que ideamos juntos.

Él asiente sin comprender aún por qué se lo cuento.

\- Anoche se me ocurrió una, pero te necesito –digo intentando sonreír sin que se me noten los nervios.

Peeta me devuelve la sonrisa para darme confianza.

\- Siempre que me necesites voy a ayudarte.

Y gracias a sus palabras, a la seguridad de su mirada, puedo seguir hablando sin que los nervios me traicionen.

\- ¿Te acuerdas del cuaderno de plantas que hicimos? –pregunto.

Él asiente.

\- Fue la primera actividad que hicimos juntos que no tuvo nada que ver con los juegos. ¿Real o no real?

Le sonrío al escucharle. Aún sigue con aquel juego que inventaron para él y que tanto le ayudó en aquellos días oscuros en los que su mente era un revoltijo de memorias inconexas y falsas.

\- Real.

Peeta entonces amplía su sonrisa.

\- Quiero hacer algo parecido –continúo-. Quiero hablar de todas las personas que nos han acompañado a lo largo de nuestra vida, a las que hemos querido. Quiero hacer una memoria de nuestra familia, amigos, compañeros de juegos. Personas que nos han hecho más o menos daño, o que nos han hecho felices. Quiero hablar de todas ellas y recordar por qué las conocimos y qué nos aportaron.

Lo digo todo del tirón, sin pararme a pensar demasiado en si me estoy explicando bien, porque realmente no sé explicar lo que esta actividad podría significar para mí, para ambos.

\- Quieres que lo hagamos entre los dos, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Quieres que te ayude a completar la memoria.

\- Exacto. ¿Me ayudarás?

Peeta me mira sin que desaparezca su sonrisa.

\- Cuando tú quieras.

Le doy las gracias aunque él piense que no es para tanto porque para mí sí lo es. Peeta ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, apoyándome y creo que al hacer este cuaderno, yo podría ayudarle también. Nos ayudaríamos mutuamente.

\- Sólo tengo que decírselo al doctor, pediré los materiales.

La voz del doctor Aurelius suena extrañada al escucharme, es la primera vez que soy yo quien le llama. Me hace sus preguntas de rigor sobre mis pesadillas y sobre lo que hago durante el día. Y es después de todo eso que le cuento mi idea, y él la acepta contento al ver que finalmente he encontrado algo que hacer, algo que me ayude a recuperarme.

\- Sigue así Katniss –me anima.

Yo asiento y le digo que espero que mande una gran cantidad de material entre el que incluyo materiales de dibujo para Peeta porque voy a conseguir que vuelva a pintar. Tengo claro que Peeta no sólo va a ayudarme a la hora de escribir sobre las personas, sé que no vamos a utilizar sólo fotos, Peeta va a dibujar los detalles que ninguna foto podría captar, le va a poner alma a todo aquello que sólo exista en nuestros recuerdos y lo va a plasmar en el cuaderno.

Cuando me despido del doctor voy a arreglarme para salir a cazar. Paso al lado de la casa de Haymitch, que le está dando de comer a los gansos. Me saluda con desgana y puedo ver en su cara el hastío de no tener más alcohol hasta dentro de unos días.

Le hago un gesto para recordarle que cenaremos juntos y es entonces cuando me acuerdo que no he avisado a Peeta esta mañana. Tendré que ir a su panadería más tarde si él no sube antes a mi casa.

En la tranquilidad del bosque me relajo mientras cazo. Perderme entre los árboles, la sensación que me produce es de una intensa paz. Ya no echo de menos a Gale, no como antes. Él ya tomó su decisión al irse al Distrito 2. Quizás nunca hubiese habido nada entre nosotros, pero podríamos haber sido buenos amigos. Podríamos habernos apoyado mutuamente después de la guerra. Pero supongo que ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, excepto esperar a tener la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él para que vea que ya no hay rencor, si es que alguna vez realmente lo hubo.

Me gustaría que las cosas con Gale hubiesen terminado de otra manera. Pero ahora mismo no hay nada que pueda hacer. Él está bien, y me conformo con eso.

Cuando ya tengo mis presas, me voy a hacer negocios con Sae la grasienta, que me da las gracias por la carne fresca y me dice con una sonrisa cómplice que no hay mejor carne que la que yo traigo y que la que llega del Capitolio está sobrevalorada. Yo le doy las gracias por el cumplido y me dirijo a la panadería para ver a Peeta.

\- Buenas –le saludo nada más entrar y verle.

Está terminando de prepararlo todo para la tarde.

\- Esta mañana se me ha olvidado decirte algo.

Me mira con curiosidad.

\- He pensado en que podríamos cenar los tres juntos. Me parece una tontería que no seamos capaces de estar los tres juntos, así evitamos que Haymitch pase más noches de las debidas solo.

Peeta asiente y me elogia por mi buena idea.

\- No se me había ocurrido –admite-. Y es una buena idea para acabar con la dinámica que tenemos de haber estado solos los tres cuando había alguna desgracia

A diferencia de Haymitch y de mí, Peeta siempre ve primero el lado bueno de las cosas, aunque realmente no lo haya. Tiene ese don, que podría haber sido su perdición en los juegos, porque sé que al ser seleccionado junto conmigo aceptó morir de buena gana para darme una oportunidad. Aunque quizás fuese por eso mismo, por cambiar las reglas del juego al oponerse a seguir las reglas de supervivencia, que logró que ambos sobreviviésemos. Porque yo saqué las bayas, pero fue él, con su buen corazón, con su amor sincero, el que me hizo tomar esa decisión, porque de no haber sido Peeta, sé que al final habría disparado esa flecha.

\- ¿Haymitch ha aceptado?

\- Se lo propuse anoche mientras cenábamos –digo-. Como se le ha acabado el alcohol me pareció una buena idea cenar con él ese día –explico aunque no haga falta-. Sabía que ayer no podías.

\- Me parece muy bien.

\- Pensé que podría ser en mi casa, tengo comida –propongo enseñando las piezas de caza.

\- Yo llevaré panecillos y quizás algún bollo dulce.

\- ¿Podrían ser galletas en vez de bollos?

Haymitch y yo tenemos cierta debilidad por sus galletas, no es sólo por el sabor. Peeta sabe adornarlas, y nos gusta observar sus dibujos, además que implica mayor capacidad por parte de Peeta y es bueno ver que es capaz de concentrarse. Nos preocupa su salud y hace tiempo que no realiza ninguna actividad que le suponga una atención excesiva.

\- Claro –asiente-. Llevaré galletas, muchas. ¿Alguna petición? –pregunta.

\- ¿Algunas con canela?

\- Allí estarán –me promete con una sonrisa.

Y me vuelvo a dar cuenta de lo bueno que es, de lo luchador que es… Peeta no sabe manejar armas, elude los enfrentamientos, pero lucha constantemente; contra las reglas establecidas e injustas, contra el poder de Snow, contra sí mismo cuando los falsos recuerdos emergen… Él es la única persona que ha vuelto a ser quien era tras ese modo de tortura, es el único que ha sobrevivido. Y por mucho que me pese no ha sido gracias a mí, yo apenas hice nada por él, se lo debe todo a sí mismo y quizás un poco a los médicos, sobre todo al doctor Aurelius que fue quien inició el nuevo tratamiento.

\- Nos vemos esta noche.

\- Nos veremos.

Esta tarde no vendrá, estará haciendo las galletas y mimando a los habitantes que se esmeran en reconstruir el Distrito 12 dándoles de comer. Sé que Peeta da la comida gratis, por mucho que se empeñen en pagarle. Sólo cobra cuando alguien va expresamente a la panadería y por insistencia de sus clientes. Haymitch, Peeta y yo podemos tener todo lo que queramos sin pagar por nada y por eso Peeta y yo muchas veces damos nuestra comida gratis, o lo intentamos. La gente prefiere pagarnos, y quizás sea lo mejor porque es una manera de hacernos volver a nuestra antigua vida, o a reintegrarnos en la suya.

La vida empieza a funcionar para nosotros.

Como tranquila en casa, y le dedico un rato a la jardinería así como a mantener la casa en condiciones. Hace tiempo ya que Sae dejó de realizar esa tarea por petición mía. Esta es mi casa y debo ser yo quien la cuide. Además me mantiene ocupada.

Buttercup me mira desde el sillón con molestia, ya sabe que en breve le obligaré a quitarse de allí para poder hacerme cargo de los muebles y terminar también de limpiar el suelo. No recuerdo que se quejase jamás de mi hermana, pero supongo que yo no soy tan dulce a la hora de echarlo de su sitio.

El gato bufa molesto cuando me acerco, pero se va sin dar más problemas. Hemos conseguido llegar a tener una buena convivencia. Nos hacemos compañía mutuamente e incluso algunas noches en las que despierto gritando él está a los pies de mi cama, como si me cuidase y realmente quisiese hacerme sentir mejor. Y en esas noches yo le acaricio como haría Prim y nos dormimos juntos.

Supongo que al final fue una buena idea el no cocinarlo. Además Buttercup se lleva bien con Peeta, le gusta rondarle y creo que Peeta agradece el que el gato le reciba y lo acoja, le hace sentirse más apegado a mí.

La tarde pasa tranquilamente y yo termino de ordenar parte de la casa y hago la cena. Sé que Haymitch traerá algo de beber: una bebida para acompañar la comida y un licor suave que a veces comparte con nosotros, creo que es la única bebida alcohólica que sabe mantener y que sólo prueba en ocasiones que él considera especiales o que lo merecen. Peeta ya me avisó de lo que traería, así que me limito a poner la mesa y a preparar algún entrante fácil y un plato más contundente.

El primero en llegar es Haymitch, lo que me sorprende pues no suele ser puntual.

\- Me aburría en casa preciosa –se limita a decir al verme.

Pero yo sé que es algo más.

\- ¿Está aquí el muchacho?

\- Bien. Aquí tienes un par de botellas –me explica lo que yo ya sé y una la dejo en la mesa y la otra la dejo guardada-. No creo que Peeta ponga pegas al licor.

\- No lo hará –replico impaciente por escucharle hablar.

Haymitch me mira y suspira al percatarse de que sé que quiere decirme algo.

\- Tenemos que hacerlo bien –dice con una voz cansada.

No añade nada más, pero entiendo todo lo que quiere decir. Me limito a asentir porque sé que va a salir bien, llevamos meses allí y hemos sobrevivido bastante bien los tres por separado. Y en el pasado cuando nos hemos juntado nos ha ido incluso mejor, así que no tendría que haber ningún problema. Y sé que lo que necesitamos es volver a ser un equipo, no para trazar estrategias, sino para ver entre nosotros que aún hay esperanza.

Haymitch se sienta y mira lo que hay en la mesa.

\- No tiene mala pinta preciosa.

Le miro sin decir nada. Y entonces llega Peeta, mi chico del pan…

Se extraña al ver a Haymitch ya allí, le sonríe y le dice algo amable sobre lo bueno que es ser puntual y se disculpa si es que se ha retrasado. Le digo que no se preocupe, que Haymitch ha llegado antes porque seguramente tendrá mal la hora en los relojes de su casa. Eso parece tranquilizarlo. Al sentarse en la mesa y ver la comida, al contrario que Haymitch, comenta la buena pinta que tiene y da por sentado que le va a gustar.

Le sonrío y le agradezco sus palabras.

Empezamos a cenar y de alguna manera Haymitch empieza a hablar sobre sus gansos. Y se da una conversación fluida sobre lo tranquilo que es cuidar gansos y lo fácil que es tenerlos contentos y vivos. Y de ahí empezamos a hablar de otras cosas, algunas tienen más importancia y otras menos. Pero podría decirse que fue una velada agradable. Haymitch no se quejó de la comida y Peeta aceptó la bebida.

Cuando saqué el licor, serví las galletas de Peeta. Haymitch y yo nos quedamos asombrados al verlas, con esos dibujos tan perfectos, tan delicados. Casi nos dio pena comerlas.

\- Sin duda son las mejores galletas que has hecho nunca.

\- Da pena comérsela Peeta.

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

\- Llevo toda la vida haciéndolas, no es nada especial.

Claro que es especial, es mejor que los panaderos del Capitolio.

\- Además ahora tengo acceso a más ingredientes.

Veo un perfecto diente de león en una de ellas. Siempre le han gustado los adornos florales, pero esa galleta tiene algo de especial, el que haya hecho un diente de león por las razones que sean, habla de sus recuerdos, esta galleta habla de Peeta, habla incluso de mí…

Pero no digo nada, me lo guardo para mí porque este no es el momento adecuado para hablar de nosotros y además sé que no me saldrán las palabras.

Siento un nudo en la garganta y empiezo a comerme la galleta intentando que no se me noten todas las emociones que en este momento me invaden.

Terminamos de comer y Haymitch es el primero en irse, pero Peeta se queda para ayudarme a recoger.

\- Muchas gracias por la cena –me dice cuando terminamos-. Es bueno ver que todavía existe algo entre nosotros tres más allá de los juegos.

Asiento con una sonrisa.

\- Katniss –me llama en un susurro-. Muchas gracias.

Entonces Peeta se va y yo le dejo ir.

Los días pasan con tranquilidad y se instaura una rutina entre nosotros. A veces vamos a mi casa, otras a la de Peeta y Haymitch propone la suya y la adecenta para nosotros. De alguna manera no quiere seguir estancado en su antigua vida, no mientras nos ve a nosotros. Así que un par de días a la semana cenamos juntos.

Y llega el tren con todas las cosas que hemos pedido. Haymitch se sigue emborrachando de licor blanco, pero jamás hasta perder el conocimiento. Su falta ya no le provoca temblores ni terrores nocturnos. El peor efecto del alcohol es que los gansos quedan más abandonados de lo normal.

Con ese tren llegan también los materiales y empezamos con el cuaderno, las primeras páginas son para nuestra familia. No queda nadie dejado atrás, Peeta hace unos dibujos preciosos de Prim y mi padre, no deja atrás ningún detalle y yo escribo todo lo que me pide de su familia mientras él los dibuja con lágrimas en los ojos. Y es así como me habla del carácter difícil de su madre que le quería proteger de su buena voluntad siempre excesiva, me describe a sus hermanos mayores de apariencia similar y personalidad completamente opuesta a la suya. Y finalmente me habla de su padre, de sus dulces palabras, de su sonrisa apacible. Decido quedarme con un boceto en el que está toda su familia; su padre cargando con una bandeja de panes, su madre colocando los pasteles en el mostrador, uno de sus hermanos está cargando unos sacos mientras el otro está en una mesa haciendo la masa. Se ven todos contentos, disfrutando del momento y aunque Peeta no me lo dice sé que esa es la imagen que guarda de todos ellos.

Enmarco el boceto y lo coloco en un pequeño estante en el que tengo la foto de la boda de mis padres y algunos dibujos que Peeta me ha hecho sólo para mí: Prim, Magde, incluso me regala un dibujo de Gale aunque no se lo he pedido. Se disculpa conmigo porque no sabe si muestra cómo era Gale.

Gale está sentado en la hierba, mirando al horizonte, al bosque. No está sonriendo, pero se le ve feliz, tranquilo con una pequeña bolsa en la que carga un poco de comida. A sus pies descansan un par de ardillas. Y al verla sé que ahí está todo lo que era Gale. Y le doy las gracias de mil maneras distintas porque sigue siendo Peeta, sigue siendo demasiado bueno y me sigue idealizando aún cuando ya me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que esa imagen que tiene de mí es falsa.

Peeta representa todo lo que no me merezco. Pero no puedo luchar contra lo que siento, como no pude luchar contra lo que sentía por mí en los juegos y que espero que aún siga sintiendo.

Es tras mirar sus dibujos, tras verle trabajar toda una tarde junto a mí, que me decido a no postergarlo más. Debo liberar todo lo que siento y debo saber si Peeta vuelve a amarme como lo hacía antes. Debo ser sincera y aclararle lo que no fui capaz en su momento.

Y no es que no lo haya intentado antes, pero es ahora cuando sé que no podré soportar un día más callada. Ya lo he intentado antes y he desviado el tema al ver que estaba quedando como una idiota, pero ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo.

Sin embargo las palabras no me salen, como siempre, y me trabo, y de mis labios sólo sale un balbuceo que me hace quedar como una tonta. Y siendo positiva quizás no haya conseguido decir nada coherente, pero los ojos de Peeta están centrados en mí. Ya es más de lo que he conseguido en mis mediocres intentos anteriores.

\- Bueno… Peeta, yo quería decirte algo desde hace tiempo, pero ya sabes que esto de las palabras nunca ha sido mi fuerte –empiezo a decir titubeante.

Peeta me sonríe, como si ya supiese lo que quiero decir. Entones pone su mano sobre la mía y me hace callar al llevarse el dedo índice a los labios.

\- Tú me amas, ¿real o no real?

Siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos al escucharle porque con esa sencillez que le caracteriza no sólo me ha dicho que me ama, sino que también lo ha hecho por mí.

\- Real –contesto-. Te amo.

Y esas palabras que tanto se me habían trabado a lo largo de los días, son pronunciadas. Y al hacerlo me pregunto cómo es que me había costado tanto decirlas.

Me lanzo a sus brazos y atrapo sus labios con los míos. Y siento de nuevo ese hambre que me obliga a no dejarle marchar. Durante un instante sus músculos se tensan, pero no me preocupo por eso porque pese a todo, sé que estoy a salvo entre sus brazos. Y él jamás permitirá que me pase nada malo.

No importa lo que Snow le haya hecho, porque Peeta sigue siendo el chico del pan, el que quemó las barras para alimentarme. Sigue siendo demasiado bueno como para que la maldad de Snow pueda contra él. Peeta no le pertenece, nunca lo hizo.

Su cuerpo se vuelve a relajar y corresponde mis besos con avidez, con la misma hambre que yo siento en este instante.

Y entre sus brazos siento que el sol es más brillante, que mi vida no es tan mala y que podré superarlo todo. Peeta me da la esperanza que pensé que había perdido.

Y me siento un poco más en paz conmigo misma, con la vida, con mi madre, con Gale, con Finnick, con Rue, con mi hermana… porque ahora realmente estoy empezando a vivir de nuevo.

Me separo levemente de Peeta y veo sus ojos azules brillar con más fuerza que nunca, su sonrisa brilla también. Y sé que es feliz, que se siente completo.

Ambos sabemos que estamos rotos, seguimos estando rotos y malditos por los juegos y la guerra. Pero ya no es lo mismo, ya no estamos solos. Las pesadillas no se irán, así como sus recuerdos no volverán. Pero ya no será lo mismo, ya no nos despertaremos solos en la noche, perdidos y aterrorizados.

Ya no estaremos limitándonos a sobrevivir.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados, intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido desde la última vez. Y como si quisiera cerciorarse me vuelve a preguntar.

\- Tú me amas, ¿real o no real?

Sonrío a Peeta con tranquilidad y sé que si me hiciese esa pregunta mil veces, yo le seguiría dando la misma respuesta sin cansarme jamás.

\- Real.


End file.
